Agony Manor
by dreamfairy06
Summary: Usagi and the WK guys have to survive two months in a haunted manor for a sum of fifty thousand five hundred each. Unfortunately for them, they're playing against some *very* sinister people.
1. Default Chapter

Two figures, male and female, walked quickly through darkened halls, making their way towards two large metal doors. They enter into an even darker room and head to what appears to be a throne, kneeling when they get to the base of it. The female of the two decides to speak.

"You called mistress? What have you for us to do?" The figure in the throne shifted, her features shrouded by shadows as she took a few minutes to answer.

"…We need energy Pompon. I have looked over all the humans in this world and have come across some who hold endless amounts." She flicked her wrist and three pictures appeared in Pompon's hand. In the first were four young men working in what looked like a flower shop. The second had only three, one of which was licking a knife. The last picture held only one person. A cute young girl with the strangest hairstyle of two buns and streamers.

The two looked over the pictures before the other spoke. "You want us to go suck their energy right now?" 

"No. I'm in no rush and that's how all the others were defeated so quickly. I already have it planned out and I'm going to use something no one else has…fear. It takes a lot of energy to be scared…we shall drain them slowly. Feed off the fears we feed them and once we've drained them I'll have more then enough energy to gain control of this planet"

"How…?"

"Dear Reptilian, don't worry about that. I shall get them all together. You just have to worry about keeping them scared. It won't be easy. Those men have seen a lot and they'll look for an explanation. Your job is to make sure they don't get it. Now go prepare. You'll be going on a trip shortly." 

"Yes mistress."

"Of course."

~-~-~-~-~-~-~

Usagi was bored. Point blank. Her and Minako had been sitting in their small apartment eating junk food and watching anime for the past two weeks. Sure it was fun for awhile but one could only eat so many doughnuts before they start to feel like one. Not only that, they were going to need money pretty soon and the idea of getting a job made her stomach churn. She looked over at her roommate and watched her leaf through the newspaper.

"Since when did you start reading that stuff Mina-chan?" 

"Since now. I can't explain it but I just feel like something's in here for us. Something that will solve our summer problems. Something…"

"Like a job?" The two girls glared at the small black cat making her way across the room before rolling their eyes and looking back at the newspaper. Minako's eyes flitted from subject to subject before finally stopping at a small ad.

"Usa-chan, listen to this. 'Wanted. Persons eighteen and over to stay two months at Agony Manor. Persons will receive cash of fifty thousand if they manage to stay the whole two months. Call for details.' Fifty thousand. That's a million between us! We so have to do this. Think of the shopping! The clothes!" She squealed and began to dance around the room. Picking up the paper Usagi looked over it again.

"Um…Mina-chan? Its says we have to stay at Agony Manor. There's a reason the place is named that. How are we going to survive *two* months in a haunted manor? Besides, what about the others?" Minako stopped dancing to work the puppy dog look on Usagi.

"What about the others? Rei-chan is working full time at the shrine, Mako-chan is busy getting her new restaurant going and Ami-chan is working at the hospital. God only knows what Mamorou is doing so that leaves you and me. Come on Usa, fifty thousand…and the manors been remodeled so it wont be all yucky and falling apart. Maybe some cute guys will sign up too…and the MONEY!" 

"I don't know…"

"Usagi Tsukino! Don't tell me your afraid of a little old house! After defeating Chaos and ultimately saving the universe you're afraid of some house? Think of the money, Usa-chan! The shopping, think of the FOOD!" She waved a bag of chips in front of Usagi's face and watched it work its magic. 

"Call that number Mina-chan! Were staying at Agony Manor!"

~-~-~-~-~-~-~

The noise in the flower shop was unusually loud as Aya tried to make a bouquet without snapping the stems. Ken was teaching some kids soccer and Yohji was off doing God knew what so that left him and Omi working in the shop. Currently, however, the younger boy was no where to be seen and Aya's headache was steadily getting worse. 

Then the phone rang.

Aya cursed as his eye began twitching. After the second ring he answered it.

"Koneko no Sumu Ie. How may I help you?"

"…May I speak to Fujimiya-san?"

"Speaking." Aya glared as more girls began to crowd the counter before turning his back and focusing on the voice at the other end.

"You, Hidaka-san, Kudou-san, and Tsukiyono-san have been chosen to participate in a dare of some sorts. You'll be paid largely of course…shall I tell you more?"

"How much?"

"That depends. The dare is to stay two months at Agony Manor. Others will be there and you'll be paid five hundred just for showing up. Another fifty thousand will be given to you for completing the dare. Are you four interested?" Aya bit his lip as he processed the information. All that money could help him pay for Aya-chan's hospital bills. All that just to stay in some manor. 

"Why is this a dare?"

"You mean you've never heard of Agony Manor? Well, the rumor is that its haunted. You see, there have been lots of horrible deaths and strange happenings at this manor. After awhile people stopped living there and the place was abandoned, left to rot and fall apart. A few years back a wealthy lady decided to remodel it. Now that its fixed up she's placed this dare to see who gets her money. It's just the story of an aristocrat with nothing to do. Now, are you interested?" Yeah he was interested. All that money just to stay some place? It would be like the vacation the four of them really needed.

"Hai, I'm interested. I have to talk to the others first so give me a number."

"Excellent."

~-~-~-~-~-~-~

"You mean we'd get paid fifty thousand five hundred just for living in a rich spot for two months? Will there be woman there?" Omi and ken rolled their eyes as Yohji took another drag from his cigarette. 

"They said others would be there. You all do whatever, I'm going." 

"I have nothing better to do this summer and that *is* a whole lot of money so…I guess I'm in. What about you Ken-kun?" He rolled his soccer ball back and forth for a few minutes before smiling brightly.

"Hai! Since you three are going I'm going to!"

"Wait a minute! Who said *I* was going?! Two months without the possibility of woman? You all are shit'in yourselves." Once that was said Omi put on his cutest face and began the task of pleading.

"*Please* Yohji! The person called for all four of us and I'm *sure* they'll be at least *one* woman there! And think of the money! You'll be able to buy yourself a whole new wardrobe and…"

Yohji sweatdroped. "Alright. Slow down chibi. Gosh if I'm that important to y'all I'll go. I wouldn't want this group to fall apart now. Plus that is a lot of cash…alright, I'm in." Aya nodded and went in search for the phone while the others went off to do their own things.

"Yes, hello. I'm calling about the dare…?"

~-~-~-~-~-~-~

"Junk mail, junk mail, junk mail…what's this?" Schuldich opened the letter addressed to 'The remaining members of Shwartz' and began reading as he made his way to the living room. The only other person in there was Farfarello but he was too busy cleaning his knifes to pay Schuldich much attention. Nagi chose this moment to walk in.

"Hey chibi, Farf, listen to this, 'You three have been chosen to participate in a dare. You and six others will stay two months at Agony Manor. Whichever of you manages to stay for the whole time will receive cash of Fifty thousand. Another five hundred will be given to you just for showing up. Don't worry how we know who you are. Answers will be answered in time. Call the number bellow to accept and receive more information. We hope to hear from you.' I think we should do it. I'm getting tired of this place and think of how I'll be able to fuck with the minds of those others. I've heard of that place, it's supposed to be haunted. I'll have them screaming in no time. What do ya say?"

Nagi looked around the room and landed on Farfarello who was watching the two of them intently.

"Fine. What about Farfarello?"

"We take him with us. Freak them out a little more and who cares if he kills someone, adds to the drama." 

"Fine." With that he got up and went back to his room. Schuldich grinned and went to get the phone.

"…Yes, I'm signing us up for that dare…" 

  



	2. Chapter 1

"Thanks for baking us some snacks for the trip, Mako-chan! They look yummy…" Usagi's hand was quickly smacked before she had a chance to steal a cookie or two.

"Ow! Rei-chan, I was only gonna take one!"

"Yeah right! I know you, if we let you have one now there won't be any for the trip. And *how* can you still be hungry? You just ate six pancakes, three slices of toast a bowl of cereal *AND* some strawberries! You are such a pig, odango atama." This caused yet another famous tongue war making it the fourth that morning. The other two girls present sweatdroped at their friend's show of maturity and quickly began the task of ignoring them.

"So…Its too bad Ami-chan has to work today, you'll tell her we said bye, right?"

"Of course. Anno…weren't you supposed to leave like, thirty minutes ago?" Minako blinked a couple of times before the realization set in. 

"Your right! Usagi, onward and downward! We've got to get going."

Usagi blinked. "Onward and what?"

"No time for that now. Come on!" With that she proceeded to drag Usagi to the car and shove her in the passenger's seat, much to the amusement of the other two.

"Ow, Minako stop pushing, I don't *bend* that way! OW!" Finally after much shoving Usagi was in the car and Minako headed for the drivers seat.

"Don't forget to feed the cats Rei-chan."

"Don't worry, that's only you." Usagi stuck her head out the window and gave Rei one last raspberry as the car pulled away.

The raspberry was returned.

~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~

"We should be there in a couple of minutes according to the map…I think."

"Could someone tell me *why* we had to wake up at two in the morning just to drive seven hours out into the woods? Hmm? Anyone?" 

Yohji looked around the car to see if anyone was even listening. Nope. Not a one. Ken was busy trying to read the lines on the map, and not looking like he was doing to well. Aya's eye was beginning to twitch so he was going to leave him alone. And the kid…well the kid was currently trying (key word being *trying*) to sleep with his head hanging in a stoop near Yohji's lap, a bubble of drool dangerously close to dropping on his leather pants. He cringed and shoved the blonde to the other side, hoping the drool would go with him. The drool had a mind of its own however and snapped off, falling in a graceful spot on the beloved pants. This was not a good omen.

Then Ken had to open his mouth.

"Anno…oops? I think we made a wrong turn."

"WHAT!?" 

"But don't worry! There's a turn coming up, we can take that and it will lead us to the manor."

"Are you sure?" Ken looked down at the map and then back at Aya before looking at the map again.

"Uh…I'm pretty sure?" Yohji groaned and looked out the window. He had to admit, the scenery was kinda peaceful and it would be nice not to deal with screaming fangirls everyday. But being lost was not his idea of fun. Besides, he had to go to the bathroom and Yohji Kudou does *not* pee on trees.

"Would you just get us there already? I need to piss." And you know what Aya did? He stopped the car.

"There's a tree. Use it."

"Forget it. I don't have to go that bad"

"You'd better not pee in my car."

"Yeah, yeah." 

They hit a bump causing Omi to smack his head on the window.

"Owww…WOW! Is that the place? Its *huge*!"

"What…whoa!" The four of them stared in awe at the upcoming manor. It stood at three stories with balconies and turrets, and the front was a garden of fountains and flowers.

"This place doesn't look haunted at all."

"They said it was fixed and remodeled. They really did a number on it. Hey…those must be the guides. Nice car." They pulled up behind a small, sleek black Mustang and piled out. A tall blonde in a short dark green business skirt and white blouse walked up to them, clip board in hand.

"Hello. My names Kaly and that's my partner Rick. You all would be?"

"Omi Tsukiyono. Pleasure to meet you."

"Ken Hidaka, same"

"Aya Fujimiya."

"And I, beautiful, am Yohji Kudou. You aren't from around here are you? Your voice has a delicious accent."

"Rick and I are from America…and I'm gay. So kindly let go of my hand, thank you." 

The other two snickered and Aya smirked as Kaly turned her back and walked over to a laughing Rick.

Yep, definitely bad omens.

~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~ 

"Its really peaceful out here, ne chibi?" Schuldich took a drag from his cigarette and turned down a gravel road surrounded by trees. Nagi looked outside but made no move to answer him and behind them in the backseat Farfarello sat watching everything with a silent intent. 

Schuldich sighed. "You two have been sitting there for the whole eight hours. Don't either one of you have something to say?" 

"I wonder if anyone religious will be staying with us."

"I never should have said anything." 

As they continued down the road the trees started to clear out and lush landscaping took their place. After driving past small gardens and large fountains they finally saw the manor. It towered before them, the morning sun giving the red bricks a bloody appearance. Despite the coloring the manor gave off a somewhat welcoming feel.

"Kinda cozy and creepy all at the same time, eh? Wait a second…is that Weiss? How ironic, to be stuck living with our foes. Well, at least this will be interesting." 

"Hmm." 

The three of them readied themselves for the oncoming meeting.

~-~-~-~-~-~-~-

Kaly looked up from her clipboard as another car approached and people got out. She smirked faintly as her chestnut eyes glinted a faint pinkish color.

"This must be Shwartz." 

"WHAT?!" 

"Hello kitty cats. Didn't think you'd see us again did you?" Four heads snapped around to see the source of the voice. Schuldich smirked as Aya and the others got into a defensive stance.

"What the hell are you three doing here?"

"The same as you, I suppose. Earning a little money. You could always leave you know. There's two more coming so we'll be able to keep ourselves amused."

"There's no way we're leaving innocents alone with you three."

"Ouch, that hurt."

"Yeah right. You take pride in screwing with others minds."

"That I do kitty cat, that I do." 

During this time Kaly and Rick watched with a sort of detached amusement as the two groups went at it verbally. After awhile Kaly got tired of it and stepped in between them turning her attention to Schuldich.

"Hello. I'm Kaly, that's Rick and you must be Schuldich. The other two are…?"

"Farfarello and Nagi. It's a pleasure to meet you." He took her hand and gently kissed her knuckles while trying to read her thoughts. She raised a brow and deftly took her hand back before walking back over to Rick. Schuldich stared after her in confusion. He couldn't read her thoughts. Not a single one. It was as if she had a concrete wall blocking everything from getting inside. He looked at the guy she was with and tried him. 

Still nothing.

"What the fuck…" He knew it wasn't him; he could hear the Weiss kittens complaining about the turn of events. 

So what were those two hiding?

~-~-~-~-~-~-~ 

"I swear we've passed that tree three times now. Are you sure you know where you're going?" Usagi looked at Minako and Minako looked at her before looking at the steering wheel and then flashing an award-winning smile.

"No clue. But how many giant, haunted manor's can there be out here? Were bound to came across it eventually!"

"What!? Mina-chan, I thought you knew what you were doing! We've been driving in these woods for the past two hours."

"Ooh, look. I don't think we've taken this road before." Usagi rolled her eyes and reached for another cookie but her hand met with an empty plate. She pouted.

"I hope we find this place soon, I'm starving." 

"I think we just did. Its beautiful." The two girls stared open mouthed as the manor came into view. 

"I think were the last ones here." Minako stopped the car and the two of them got out and walked over to the group. 

"Glad you could finally make it Usagi, Minako. I'm Kaly, that's Rick and the rest of you can get acquainted later. Now that we're all here I've got a job to do. Follow me inside, we'll go over information, answer questions and then I have a few stories to tell you. By the way, welcome to Agony Manor." She and Rick pushed open the giant metal doors and walked inside leaving the rest of them to follow. 

  



	3. Chapter 2

Sorry it took so long to get this out. It's been hectic, what with school and all. But now that this chapter is done I can get into actual interaction. Just had to get all the info out first.

By the way, I own nothing. I'm just using these characters for the enjoyment of myself and others. So there :p

Enjoy ^-^

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

She waited until they had all made it into the front hall before starting. If they wanted to admire the structure then they'd do it on there own time. Besides, she wanted to get to the story telling so she could know the true reactions of their…guests.

"This is the front hall. I will be showing you only the main rooms. Living room, kitchen, dining room, and bedrooms. I will also be showing you a 'special' room. All other rooms and places you will have to discover on your own. Before I start the tour we will do basic information in here. Now, you are allowed to wander outside on the grounds but you are not allowed to leave the property, not unless you're leaving for good. Nobody other then you nine are allowed on the property. The kitchen has been stocked with plenty of food. Starving will not be an issue unless none of you know how to cook. Not my problem. Are there any questions?"

"When do we get the five hundred?"

Her eyes shifted over to the one called Aya. The smile she gave him was purely predatory and she could feel him tense. 

"The moment you leave, be that whenever. I do hope your man enough to stay with us though."

"hnn." 

She smirked. He was going to be a tough one to crack but crack him she shall. Looking around the room the blonde with the odd hairstyle fidgeted with the need to ask a question. So she made it easy for her. 

"Yes Usagi?"

"…Will you be staying here also?"

"No. Rick and I will…pop up, and check on you all. Anything else?" Her eyes darted from person to person but no one said a word. Good. She turned and headed down the middle hallway.

"Follow me then. First stop will be the dining room." She led them down a short hallway into another room built in a circle. In front was a giant marble staircase leading up to the second floor and then again to the third. In the middle of the first staircase stood a large wooden door and then six other doors stood on the sidewalls, three on each side. The place truly was a maze and it would definitely work in their favor. She headed for the door closest to her on the left.

"This, is the dining room. Fun fact number one: On that very table a man devoured his daughter while she was still alive. Her screams were stopped only when he tore her voice box from her body and fed it to his Doberman. The man was later shot twenty six times by an unknown person. His body never found. I do hope you enjoy your meals. Kitchen is through that entrance in the back."

"Wait. Why didn't anyone help her?"

What was his name…Omi? How cute for him.

"Maybe he ate them too. I'm not really sure but most likely they were scared. Fear can paralyze you if it's strong enough. On to the kitchen."

Don't worry little ones, she'd make sure they felt it at its strongest. Now, she had seen the look the two girls shared and the way they inched away from the table. They would end up draining the one with the bow much quicker since she wasn't originally in the plan but that would just mean more power for her mistress. She smiled at the thought. 

"Everything is either in the cabinets, pantry or the three refrigerators. Nothing, I repeat, NOTHING, is in the meat closet and it would be *wise* not to go in there. There's no handle on the other side and it *is* freezing. No one would be able to hear you scream. Also, fun fact number two: At one time missing people would be found hooked and skinned in there. The only way others could tell who someone was was by the hair that was left on the scalp. Once again, stay out. Now, go back through the dining room, into the main hall and turn to the door on the left. Where following the circle." 

She walked with Rick who had yet to say a word, but that was fine. He was taking notes. They would have plenty to discuss when they left the group on their own. For now she had a story to tell.

"Fun fact number three. Let me tell you the story of this house. The original builders were newly weds from France. Mr. Alex and Mrs. Janice DeLaWitt. They were very wealthy and well respected persons but Janice longed for life away from the city. Japan had always been beautiful to her and she finally convinced her husband to build her a home here. A few days before they left to the finished home an old street urchin warned them not to leave France or their new home would forever be cursed and the worst would come in the form of two very close things. Now, Janice and Alex laughed at that. They had already sold their old home and land to a friend and built a new one. They were going to start a new life and nothing an urchin could say would stop them." 

She smirked. What fools humans could be.

"A few weeks after their move Janice got pregnant. The two of them were thrilled. But then strange things began happening. Some of the staff would vanish; small injuries would befall the residence. Then the screaming came. Tortured screams that could never be found. It began to be believed that the screaming was coming from the missing staff. So Janice made a room. But we'll visit that one later. After nine months she gave birth to twins. A boy, Philip and a girl, Veronica. Things continued to get worse and Janice spent most of her time in the room while Alex spent his in here. The library. When the children were fourteen Janice was found dead." 

She looked up to the high ceiling were a metal hook hung. She knew they were probably thinking something gruesome. 

"We are not sure what used to hang there but a year after his wife's death, Alex hung himself from that hook while his children watched. But, Philip and Veronica never were quite…sane. They refused to leave the house despite all that happened, making the staff feel inclined to watch over them for they were only children. But I will tell you about those two at another time. On to the living room!"

It had been decided that they would create a whole new room so they had and they furnished it with leather couches, chairs, and a large glass coffee table. Of course they had added video games, foosball, Ping-Pong and a big screen TV. Just, no actual television.

"The TV only plays DVDs and there's a whole selection in those two cabinets. If a DVD that you want is not there, tell either Rick or I and we will get it for you. Nothing interesting happened in here because it's new. Head back into the main hall and wait by the door in the stairs." 

She could feel the hate rolling off the Irishman the moment he caught sight of the rose wood door. Engraved upon it an angel stood, wings folded around her and written above in words of gold: 'Faith: We Live By Believing and Not By Seeing. 2 Corinthians 5:7' 

She walked in front of the angel to obscure his view. His reaction to the room they were about to enter would be amusing indeed. "This is Janice's room, or as we like to call it…" She opened the door and turned on the light. "…The Cross Room." 

"Holy shit!"

"This is a little scary."

"How many of those *are* there?!" 

The German flinched and she knew he could sense the Irishman's anger. She'd ask 'Rick' about it later. The inside of the room was covered in crosses of every shape, design and size. There was barely enough room for all of them to fit in, it was so crowded. What caught everyone's attention though stood in the center of the room. A giant silver crucifix, every detail perfectly made. She stood in front of it to get everyone's attention. She'd have to make this quick so as not to upset the Irishman further. It appeared however that the he was being held in place by something unseen. She'd have to ask about that too.

"Fun fact number four. Janice had always been a religious person so when things began to go wrong she came in this room and prayed. It started out with only one cross but as things continued to get worse she continued to add more. There is a total of six hundred seven thousand. Alex had the door made for her to show he didn't think she had gone crazy. He never came in here though. After Janice gave birth things went from bad to sinister so she ordered that a life-size crucifix be built entirely out of silver. As the children grew up she kept them praying in this room."

She looked at the crucifix and a cruel smile formed on her lips. She couldn't help it. It was just funny what these humans put their faith into.

"Her praying, however, did little to save her for on the children's fourteenth birthday she was found crucified to her silver idol, her eyes staring in fear at nothing and everything. The staff that left when she was found had believed the children had something to do with it. And who knows, they may have been right. I did say those two weren't quite sane. And things did get worse after they were born. But that's another story for another time. Go out and up the stairs to the second floor, turn to your left and wait at the first door. One of your names will be on it."

They all filed out like obedient students, not one saying a word. Oh, they were dying to ask questions but they were going to wait until she was all finished. Such well-behaved and polite humans they were. She snorted. She was well aware that they could all kill someone in a heartbeat. Well, maybe not those girls. Those two would be easy to scare. And scare them she would. The name on the door said, 'Ken'. Oh! She liked this room.

"Okay Ken, I don't have time to show you your, or anyone else's room so I'll tell you the history out here. Here's fun fact five. A young couple was staying in this room when they got into a rather nasty fight. In a fit of rage the young man got an ax and chopped her into several pieces, placed it all in the tub and left them there for the maids to find. The tub in this bedroom is the same one in that story but a shower head has been attached to it and all the other tubs. I hope you enjoy your room. The one directly across is Aya's."

"Most of you were not given a room with a story behind it. You happen to be one of them Next is…Omi. Your room is fun fact six, the sad tale of little Peterson who, at the age of seven, was repeatedly stabbed to death by his own mother in the very bed you'll be sleeping on. She later killed herself in the kitchen with a meat cleaver. It was said that he was such a sweet kid and such a shame he had to go that way."

The thought of sleeping in that bed disturbed him, she could tell. She was also starting to enjoy this. Who was next…

"…Yohji. There's no story that we know of for this room. I guess your one of the lucky ones. Neither is there a story for your room Farfarello and it is right here next to Nagi's and across from Schuldich. Nagi, you were given a room with a story. Many people told of a young girl weeping near the balcony. No one has ever seen her and no one knows what happened. Now, just because some of you didn't get a story doesn't mean nothing happened. Every room in this manor has a story behind and most of them are recorded somewhere in the library, if any of you are interested. Now go back to the stairs and keep going to the right. Minako and Usagi, you are down there with fun fact eight and nine."

Just two more stories' then she and Rick could leave and let the fun begin. She had to bite her tongue to keep from laughing.

"Minako, your room is called the doll room mainly due to the endless amount of porcelain dolls decorating it. Now, a woman mysteriously vanished while in here one day. When her daughter came in a few days later she found a doll identically resembling her missing mother lying on the bed. Everything was the same from the graying auburn hair, right down to the black button up boots. Makes you wonder about the other dolls in there."

"Didn't someone buy them?"

"It was never made clear just how the dolls started collecting in that room. But don't worry Minako; just keep thinking of that money and nothing can stand in your way. Now Usagi...your room is my favorite and I like to call it the princess room. It really could be fit for a princess. Unfortunately there is a story behind it. A young girl's head was found placed on the vanity within that room. Her body never was found. It was said that a deranged lover got mad at her and, wanting only the body to do with what he wanted, cut off her head so as never to see her face again. Truly a tragic story. Are there any questions?"

The two girls were still running that last story through their heads and no one else was speaking. Good. She wanted to start messing with them as soon as possible.

"Don't worry, I'm sure you'll have plenty of questions for us tomorrow. A few last minute information. Cell phones won't work out here. We've tried but they just won't. However, for some reason Internet connection does work as long as you brought a laptop. Friday nights Rick and I will bring pizza or whatever take-out you want. Seeing as how its Wednesday start thinking. Now feel free to wander anywhere you please. There is a pool and it has been cleaned and fixed up so yes you may use it. You just have to find it first. I hope your stay here will be…interesting at least. You may want to bring in your luggage before it gets dark. I heard it might rain tonight. Well, that's all. Rick and I will see you sometime tomorrow."

She nodded to Rick and he followed her down the stairs. Neither one of them spoke as they got in the car and drove down the driveway. The moment they were out of sight range however, the car and its two passengers vanished.

  



	4. Chapter 3

AN: Thank you to everyone. I'm sorry it took so long but I've been kinda side tracked what with school and all. 

To my dearest Oneesan, Sailor Ronin Usa-chan…thank you sooo much for putting up with my laziness and lateness. Without you I wouldn't even be an author here. Thank you again. **huggles**

All right then. I hope y'all enjoy ^.~ 

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Well this was definitely going to be interesting. Might as well go get her stuff. "Come on Mina-chan…Mina-chan?" The blonde goddess of love no longer stood beside her but rather stood extremely close to a cute brownish-blonde with huge blue eyes. Great. She had been so amazed by the manor she forgot she was now stuck in this place with guy crazy Minako and, guess what…a whole roomful of guys! Guess she had to save this poor one from the clutches of her friend, seeing as how all but one of the other guys had left him. 

How manly.

"Mina-chan, you have to let him breath. Living beings need air and currently you've got this one in a choke-hold." She reached over and pulled her friend away before introducing herself to the two guys.

"Usagi Tsukino and that's Minako Aino. You'll get used to her antics after awhile. You two would be…?"

"Omi Tsukiyono, it's nice to meet you." His face was beginning to regain some of its natural coloring but a faint blush was spread across his cheeks. Someone took her hand and she turned just in time to watch the other guy plant a feather soft kiss on the back. Now she could feel *her* cheeks burning. He lowered his sunglasses and she was lost in a sea of jade.

"And I, tenshi, am Yohji Kudou. It is going to be a pleasure to be sharing this manor with two beauties such as yourselves. I hope we become *very* close." He flashed her a killer smile and from somewhere behind her she heard Minako sigh. He let go of her hand and she stepped away in a daze, trying tried to regain her bearings. Goodness, she needed to get over herself. She was eighteen and acting like a schoolgirl. With that in mind she snapped out of it and turned to Omi.

"Would you mind helping us with our stuff? We had to have help getting it in the car and I'm pretty sure we're going to need help getting it out, especially since we've got to lug it upstairs." She and Minako gave the two of them the big-eyed stare, sticking out their bottom lip for emphasis. 

"Of course!"

"It would be an honor."

She almost felt sorry enough to tell them just how much luggage was waiting for them. Almost.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Ken finished putting the last of his stuff away and looked around the room. It felt like he had wandered back into the Victorian days. Everything was so old and elegant looking. The furniture was made from dark walnut and the colors of the room were of forest green and gold. Two large glass doors led outside to a balcony overlooking the front of the estate and another door off to the left led to what he guessed was the bathroom. 

Walking in he flipped on the light and looked around. The room itself was slightly smaller then the bedroom, but not much. There was a modern looking toilet next to a two-faucet sink and a cushioned chair sat a few feet behind him. Two months in this place was starting to look not so bad. He headed for the door when a strange gurgling sound came up from the right of him. It was so faint he thought he imagined it so he stood still and listened. 

There! It sounded like it was coming from…the bathtub! He spun around and stared intently at it. A clear frosted curtain circled around obscuring his view from what lay inside. As he got closer the gurgling continued and a deep red color seemed to be filling the large marble tub and staining the bottom of the curtain almost like…like…

Blood.

The story Kaly had told him flooded his mind in a rush of fear and his hand shook inches from pulling open the curtain. Would that woman's chopped and mangled body be floating in there? Decaying in a pool of blood and organs? No! Of course it wouldn't. That had happened more then a decade ago. So if it wasn't that woman then what…? He mentally slapped himself and grabbed hold of the curtain. He was Siberian, a member of Wiess. There was more then a thousands peoples blood on his hands, he could handle this. Besides, there were two innocents staying at this place and he needed to know if foul play was going on. With that in mind he ripped open the curtain and stared down at…

Nothing.

Not a damn thing. 

There was no sign of blood or anything red for that matter. The bottoms of the frosted curtains looked up at him in all there clean-untouched glory. The gurgling had stopped and the room was filled with a tomb like silence. His heart was still trying to beat its way out of his chest and the curtain in his hand still shook with the rest of him.

There was nothing there. The milky whiteness of the marble tub remained just that. White. His shaking hand let go of the curtain and he stared at the tub through the frosted film. Still nothing changed. Backing up slowly he made his way to the door and threw himself out, slamming it shut so hard the pictures on the wall shook, one so much that it fell. Ken heard the glass cracking as it hit the floor and flinched. Once he had regained himself enough to breathe straight he made his way to the fallen picture and picked it up. The photograph was a black and white of a couple as they sat side by side on the foot of a bed, the very same bed in his room. The man in the portrait seemed to be looking sideways at the woman who stared directly into the camera with fear and sadness. His heart stopped for just a moment when he took in where the glass cracked, the picture sliding from his fingers to the floor. 

They were the couple in Kaly's story. His mind wouldn't let him believe anything else. The glass had cracked only on the woman's body, branching out in several different places making it appear as if it had been chopped into tiny pieces. 

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Nagi looked up as someone slammed a door in one of the rooms. Curiosity of what had happened briefly crossed his mind but disappeared as quickly as it had come. He was finishing up putting his belongings in various places within his new room and decided to actually *look* at the room he would be spending the next two months of his life in. It was old. It was nice, but it was old. The style and furniture made him feel as if he had somehow traveled back to the Victorian days in England. The colors were of dark navy blues, suiting him somehow and giving the room a somewhat depressing air. A few old pictures lined the walls, all in black and white and none of them very exciting. One photo did catch his eye though.

A young girl, probably no older then him, sat staring sadly at the camera. In fact, almost all the people in the photos seemed to be staring sadly at the camera. But there was just something about this girl. There really wasn't anything extraordinary about her or anything. Sure she was pretty, dressed in a simple dress with her hair half pulled into a clip the rest falling around her shoulders but there really wasn't anything amazing about her. Brushing off his interest he turned and headed for the door. Might as well take a look around the place since he was stuck here now. Unknown to him a pair of sad brown eyes watched his departure from near the balcony.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

He could sense Siberian's fear as if it were his own. All those rampant thoughts running wildly inside Ken's head were running loose in Schuldigs mind too. He smirked and lit a cigarette. The kitten had already scared himself and he didn't even have to do a thing. How easy it would be to rape their minds if they continued to feed into their own induced fears. 

And those girls. 

There was something different about them but it wouldn't take him long to figure out what it was. The blonde with the bow would defiantly give him a couple cheep thrills. Her thoughts were broadcasting themselves loud and clear all through the introductions and information. She was having some doubts about her room after Kaly told them that story. 

But the other one. What was her name? Usagi. He couldn't seem to read her mind. He could hear bits and fragments of stray thoughts, but actually knowing what was going on inside…he couldn't do it. Which brought him back to another thought. What was up with Kaly and Rick. He couldn't even get a stray word out of their minds it was like being trapped in a never ending silence and it unnerved him. Greatly. No one had ever been able to get past his power and now all of a sudden he had three people alluding him. 

And he didn't like it. 

Not being in control did not suit him and he had a bad feeling that Kaly and Rick owned all of it.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Farfarello heard a door slam in one of the rooms and briefly wondered who had done it. The force of the slam had a hint of fear to it so he doubted it had been Nagi or Schuldig. So that left Weiss. How truly pathetic, they had only been here barely an hour and already one of them was afraid of the place. 

Looking around his new room he wondered if Schuldig would still sedate him. Probably. 

He smirked.

He found all of this truly amusing. The stories that woman had told, the sad truths behind each room amused him greatly. Until he thought of the room. The room filled entirely with all those damn crosses. And that crucifix. How fitting that that woman supposedly died on the one thing he hated more then anything. The very thought that a room such as that one was inside the same house he was now forced to stay in made his blood boil like nothing before.

He'd be damned if he ever stepped foot inside there again, and anyone staying within these walls had better make sure he didn't catch them entering it either. 

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Aya looked up the moment he heard the door slam from Ken's room, a picture almost falling from the force of it. Shrugging off his curiosity he finished putting away the last of his stuff and sat down in one of the cushioned chair seated inside his room and thought about the new situation.

There was something wrong with the whole set up.

There was something about Kaly and Rick that he didn't, couldn't trust. It felt as if those two had deliberately chose them and Shwartz to be stuck inside this house, and the fact that they threw in two innocents only made sure that Weiss stayed right were they were. 

And the house.

He couldn't understand it but the house made him feel uncomfortable and slightly helpless, something he didn't enjoy at all. It was if the house had something planned also. But that was stupid and he refused to be scared away from a Goddamn house just because it made him feel strange, not when he needed the money to pay for his sister. It was his mission.

And no person or house was going to make him fail his mission. 

  



	5. Chapter 4

AN: _ FF.Net did something funny and my fourth chapter was lost so here it is again. And for anyone who's still reading this I *am* working on the next chapter for both my stories and I even have a couple new stories that'll be coming out soon I hope so please just bare with me and I'm really sorry its taken so long. 

~*~*~*~*~*~Chapter four~*~*~*~*~

Kaly and Rick appeared in a large room where paneless floor length windows circled the dark walls and over looked the atmosphere of space. Their human visage disappeared showing their true inhuman appearance in a flash of silvery light as they made their way to a large crystal ball floating in the center of the room. Pompon flipped her emerald tresses over her light green shoulder and turned to face Reptilian.

"So…how do you think are little subjects are doing? Think we should give them a little scare now or wait awhile?"

His gold snake like eyes watched the crystal silently as images of the manor and its new residents flashed inside it. He snapped his fingers and it stopped on Ken walking into his new bathroom. 

"How 'bout him. His bathroom had a gruesome story behind it, I'm sure we could put a little discomfort into him."

"Don't over do it hon, just enough to get his heart pumping."

His eyes glinted for just a second before returning to normal. Turning to Pompon he smiled lazily and flicked his forked tongue in her direction.

"There. That should be enough of a scare, don't you think…'Kaly'?"

"I think its perfect, 'Rick'. Fine for now anyway. So tell me, what information did you pick up from are little friends while you stood there like a damn mute. Anything good? Anything we can feed into?"

He pointed at the crystal and a close-up of Usagi froze into the glass like structure. He ran scaled fingers across her cheek and looked lustfully into her azure eyes. Pompon rolled her own rose-colored ones and crossed her arms over her chest.

"Honestly Reptilian. Don't lust after the victims, were only going to kill them in the end plus there only humans. Far beneath us. I want to know *useful* information, not the next female shaped creature you want to take to bed."

"My dear, this lovely female shaped creature as you called her is not merely just some human. This perfection is none other then the legendary Sailor Moon *and* the breathtaking Princess Serenity, presumably thought dead all those millennia's ago. So as you can see, she is no ordinary human and I can lust after whoever I feel like lusting after."

"Well then…this explains why she holds so much energy within her body. And the other girl? Her energy levels are unnaturally high also. All their energy levels are unnaturally high come to think of it. Why?"

"The other one is a sailor senshi also. The one known as Venus. She's not as strong as Moon but her skills are much farther developed. Despite the fact that they're well know heroines, I'm positive they won't figure out something's wrong until its too late. Neither one of them are very perceptive."

"Hmm. Alright, what about Weiss. Are they magical super heroes too?"

"Hardly. I'm not quite sure why they have such high energies. Besides the fact that they're damn great assassins there's really not much else about them. But, all four of them have certain people in their lives they'd probably freak if they saw again, mostly because the majority of them are dead. Here's something fun about Aya. His real name is Ran Fujimiya. The one whose name is Aya, would be his sister. She's currently in a coma due to a deliberate car accident. The only reason he's here is to pay for her hospital bills. Wouldn't it be nice if she popped in for a visit? It's the least we can do since in two months he won't be alive to see her again. Such devotion should be rewarded."

He walked over to one of the windows and looked out at the sea of stars surrounding them. From where he stood he could see other parts of the floating palace and directly to the left of him the earth spun in all her glory. Pompon walked up behind him and placed one delicate hand on his back, claw like nails scratching absently along his scales.

"What of the others? Shwartz. What information do you have on them? The Irishman's reaction to the cross room was rather interesting. He looked ready to lunge but something was keeping him in place."

"That would be the doing of the young one. Nagi I believe his name is. He's a telekinetic. Living most of his childhood on the streets being shunned by the other kids has left him cold and detached to the world. Completely cynical and sarcastic that boy is. When he talks anyway, which isn't often. The Irishman, who they call Farfarello, started childhood a devote catholic by the name of Jei. Then one day his perfect world was shattered when the one nun whom he had been extremely close to told him that he was her child. Naturally this destroyed all he had believed in, and his poor young mind couldn't take it so he simply snapped. Killed his foster mother and father and, even his sister. Ever since then he's devoted his life to 'hurting God', as he puts it. Really quite a sad story. Wonderful how that room and his hate of God will work to our liking. Oh! I forgot to mention that he no longer feels any physical pain. Whether this is a power or just a fine tuning of the mind I don't know, but it takes are fun away just slightly."

"I almost feel sorry for the poor man. Humans are such a waste, corrupting everything they touch. It will be wonderful when Mistress turns their Earth into our playground. Anyway, what of the last one."

"Ah yes. Well, Schuldig is a telepath. He actually has his own evil scheme up his sleeve. He plans on scaring the Weiss boys because he knows they'll refuse to leave. Not with those two innocent girls at his disposal. So all in all this entire thing is going to be very amusing. I'm going to enjoy this greatly.

The two of them walked back to the crystal and watched intently for a good moment to strike. 

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Usagi had the distinct impression that she was being watched. But that was impossible. No one except her was in her room, and what a room it was. Forgetting momentarily about her uncomfortable feeling she looked around her room for the millionth time in absolute amazement. Kaly had called it the princess room and Usagi doubted any other name would have fir it. The colors of the room were of silver and the palest of pinks, a large canopy bed was placed in the middle of the large room, sheer curtains surrounding the bed on all four sides, and her bare feet swallowed up by the lush peach carpeting. The next breathtaking piece of furniture that caught her attention was a delicate looking vanity made of the richest Cherrywood. At first the shocking blood red coloring of the wood had startled her. It just seemed out of place in a room of such light colors. But after she had examined it she found that the design was so detailed and the whole thing so beautiful that she knew the vanity belonged no where else. Who cared if some woman's head had been found sitting on it, there were no traces of anything…

Oh.

She had forgotten about the story. 

She wouldn't think about it. Kaly had probably been trying to scare her anyway. The room seemed too perfect to be haunted. The whole house seemed too perfect. She wasn't going to let some story get to her; besides, Rei-chan and her had made a bet before she came here.

~*~*~flahsback*~*~*~*

"Rei-chan why must you be so rude! Can't you just say 'have fun Usa, don't get killed' or something friendly like that?"

Rei smirked at the steaming blonde. It was just so much fun to tease her.

"How about 'have fun Usa, don't kill the other contestants. And don't cook anything while you're at it. That ought to keep the others life spans going a little longer."

"Arg!! Honestly!"

"I still cant believe you of all people, are gonna try to live in Agony Manor for two months. No, you know what? I doubt you even make it one week. In fact, I bet you come crying back home within a matter of days."

"You're on! And *when* I came back fifty thousand richer *you* have to do whatever I say for two months."

"And if you don't I wont *ever* let you hear the end of it. Deal?"

"Deal."

~*~*~end flashback~*~*~

Determination filled her once again as she threw on a jacket.

"I will *not* loose this bet. I have to prove to them that I'm not the big baby I was when I was fourteen. Besides, I've got Mina-chan with me so what could go wrong?"

With that in mind she headed out to find a fore mentioned friend to search their new living quarters. 


	6. Chapter 5

AN: I am sooo sorry it's taken so long to get the chapters out but don't worry! I've got the next chapter for not only Agony Manor but for Crimson Teardrops (for those that are reading it) And not only that, I've got two new stories coming out. I know that's probably not a good thing but at the same time ya gotta love it ^.~ 

I hope everyone had a great holiday and enjoy the chapter ^_^

~*~*~*~*~chapter 5~*~*~*~*~

Minako stared around her room in awe. When Kaly said there was an endless amount of dolls she hadn't actually believed it would be *this* endless. There were porcelain dolls on the bed, dressers, chairs and even in the bathroom. Even most of the pictures decorating the walls were of dolls. How unnerving. And the dolls weren't just blank glass eyed dolls either. They all had a delicate expression made into their faces and each was in the position of doing something, frozen in time for the world to see. Minako's heart clenched. What if the story Kaly told really was true and all the dolls were really people at one time. Someone knocked on her door and she screamed.

"Mina-chan, its just me! What…wow! Would you look at all those dolls."

Her heart started beating at its normal rate and she scolded herself for letting her fears get the best of her. She was Sailor V, human dolls were just a small thing compared to the creatures she'd been forced to face before. She turned her attention over to her friend as she admired the rows upon rows of dolls decorating her room.

"Are you settled in yet, Mina-chan? I thought we could go explore, maybe find the swimming pool. We might also run into our new housemates. Plus I'm kinda hungry so we could stop by the kitchen while we explore."

Minako giggled. Usagi never did stop thinking about food. It was a wonder she managed to stay so thin. Probably all the running she does whenever she's late. "Sure. Have you already changed into you're swimsuit? Let me change into mine." She rummaged through one of her suitcases until she found her yellow sunflower string bikini. Running into the bathroom she threw it on and rushed out. "Before we go out there Usagi, what swimsuit are you wearing?"

"My pink one piece…why?"

Minako sighed exasperatedly. "There are seven *really* hot guys wandering around this house with us, you are not gonna hide your fabulous body behind that hideous thing you call a swimsuit. It's a good thing I brought an extra one just in case." She rummaged through her suitcase once more and pulled something out then grabbed Usagi by the hand and pulled her into the bathroom.

"Um, Mina-chan I really don't think there's anything wrong with my swimsuit, so why don't we just forget this and go look for the pool."

"No way."

"But…"

"No!"

Usagi sighed. There was no use arguing with that girl once she set her mind to something. She just hoped the swimsuit covered the major parts of her body. Moments later Usagi stared at herself in the mirror with mixed feelings of awe and horror. Beside her Minako smiled smugly to herself. The swimsuit now adorning Usagi's body was made of slinky silver material that barely covered her breasts and short boy cut shorts. Now her mixed feelings came from the fact that she actually looked good but she had never gone out in public wearing something so revealing. Ever. 

"Well, lets start looking."

"Mina-chan, I can't wander around the manor looking like this!"

"What? Why not?"

"Minako!"

"Oh alright. We'll put on a tee shirt and some sandals but when we find the pool we take them off. Honestly, there are people who swim in far less then what we've got on. I think they're called the Polar Fish?"

"Bears. They're called the Polar Bears and they swim in frozen water but they at least have something on. You're thinking about skinny dippers."

"Whatever. The point is we're wearing a ball gown compared to some, so lets keep on trotting!"

"Trucking."

"What?"

"Truck…oh never mind. Let's just go."

They each threw on a long tee shirt and some sandals before stepping out into the hallway. "Okay, we need to go back to the main hall and figure it out from there. We'll know we're getting close when we can smell the chlorine. So lets go!"

As they made their way down the hall towards the stairs Minako spotted Omi heading towards his room and she ran to him. "Omi-kun! Get your swimsuit on and help us look for the pool!"

"What?"

"Just throw your swimsuit on and all three of us will go look for the pool. It's probably really big and gorgeous, don't you think?"

She opened his door and shoved him inside while telling him that they would wait out in the hall for him. Usagi giggled at the lost look upon his face as he followed the other blonde's orders. Moments later he came back out with three towels and handed one to Minako and her. "I noticed you didn't have one with you."

"Oops. Guess I was in such a rush I kinda forgot. Oh well, we're all set now so come on!"

The three of them headed down the stairs into the circular room and stopped. "I think we should go back to the main hall. I think I heard running water coming from one of the other three hallways."

"Then lets go. And like you said, when we can smell chlorine we'll know we're getting close."

They made their way back through the middle hallway and into the front hall. Omi decided they should each walk a little ways into the remaining three hallways to see if they could hear or smell anything.

"Its just dark down this hallway and personally this is as far as I want to get. Anything for you two Usa-chan, Omi-kun?"

"There's not a hall here, it just goes in a little and leads to some giant doors…" Omi grunted as he pulled one of the heavy metal doors open part ways and then stuck his head inside. "I think this is the ballroom."

"Then that leaves my hall. Ooh! I hear running water!"

The trio ran down the hall until they came to two nicely carved wooden doors. The smell of chlorine filled the air as Omi and Minako pushed the doors open and the three walked in.

"Would you look at the size of that!"

"It's got a waterfall and a little island in the center, how cute. And look, there's a hot tub over there surrounded by the bamboo."

"So what are we waiting for? Lets have some fun!"

Minako flicked off her sandals and stripped out of her shirt before tapping her foot impatiently as she waited for Usagi to do the same. Usagi took her time taking off her sandals and then hesitated with the hem of her shirt. Omi had already taken off his shirt and got into the pool while she was battling with herself. Minako started to look like she was about ready to rip the shirt off for her so, Usagi decided to do it all in one quick motion. She pulled off the shirt and then jumped into the pool before either of the other two occupants in the room could get a good look at her. Minako rolled her eyes at her friend's antics before getting in the pool herself.

"The waters perfect! Its not too cold like most pools"

"Hey Mina-chan!"

"Wha…?"

She turned to look at Usagi and got pelted by a wave of water. Omi laughed at the expression on her face right before he too got hit by a wave of water.

"Hey!"

And that is how the great water fight began.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Nagi stepped into the darkened Library and flipped on the light. He wanted to do a bit more thorough background check on the manor and Kaly had said most things were recorded in the library so that's where he was going to start. The room was large with shelves of books going all the way up to the ceiling. The only way to reach them was to climb the ladders placed around the room. As he looked around reading the backs of the books closest to him, he stirred up a cloud of dust causing him to sneeze and back into one of the shelves. As he did so a book placed a few feet above his head fell and landed on the floor with a loud thud. He knelt down and examined the aged black leather binding but found nothing unusual on the outside, no writing of any kind, so he opened it. Inside, written in nice flourishing handwriting was the name,

__

Janice DeLaWitt

1842---

'Its her journal.' Nagi picked it up and opened it to the first page. Sitting down in one of the overstuffed leather chairs he began to read.

__

I've only been married three months now and therefore it has only been three months since I told my sweet Alex that I long to live away from France and its bustling city, and go to a more quite and natural place, like Japan. You see, when I was just a girl my father traveled over to that heavenly island on what he had called a business trip. When he returned he brought back with him wonderful items and story's of magic, demons and princesses. Ever since then I've longed to see it for myself.

So as I said its only been three months since I told my dear husband of my long time longing and today he told my of my late wedding present. I'm so exhilarated I can almost not write straight for you see he has told me that we are moving to Japan within two weeks time! That is why I'm writing in this journal. I've decided to write of my adventures in my soon to be new land so that when I'm old I may look back on those wonderful days and smile. I'm so positive my dear Alex and I shall be blissful and happy all throughout our lives as long as we two are near. He is such a marvelous man to make my dreams come true…

She continued to write on about how happy they would be together and how thrilled she was that her dream of living in Japan was coming true, so he skipped along until the next entry.

__

I'm so excited! Only three days left until our sail to that wonderful island. But the strangest thing happened as Alex and I left the theater tonight. An old street urchin blocked us from making our way to our carriage. The stench of filth and decay was so heavy on her I felt faint and my dear Alex had to hold me upright. As he was about to call for the officers she warned us in a raspy and horrid voice not to make our move to Japan. She said terrible things would befall us should we ever leave our homeland of France. She said, and I remember this clearly, 'You've built your new home on the land of the devil. The devil will rape you young lass, if you enter his land.' Why the whole thing was so absurd I laughed at the old witch, despite my unsteadiness, and ordered her to move from our way. The devils land. I laugh still at the silliness of it all. The old coot must have had too much rum or some rancid meat, devils land indeed. No one shall be raping me, you can be sure of that my journal. And now I must sleep for I wish these last three days to come as quickly as they can. 

The next entry told of how the trip over the ocean went and how much she loved her new house.

__

The gardens that surround this manor our so radiant that God himself must have planted them. Flowers of every kind bloom here but my favorite are the roses. Such a deep red are they it looks like a goddess spilt her blood to make them herself. The house itself is so lovely I cried upon entering it. The whole second floor is made of guestrooms so that we might throw parties every night. And Alex is so thoughtful that he has built already built into the house a nursery and playroom for our future children. To get to them and our bedroom you only need to take a left upon entering the manor…

The next five entries were just about the same. They described the rooms in the house and which ones she loved the most. It even told of the cross-room except that the room was empty and had no meaning at the time. After flipping through pages he came across one that interested him.

__

It's almost been two weeks since we've been here and truly I've loved every minute of it. And today, journal, I have joyful news. Its been discovered that I am pregnant! Isn't that just the finest news? Now our family will be completed with this creation of our love. But when I heard the news I couldn't help but recall a dream I had several nights past. Since we've been here my dreams have been sweet and promising of a wonderful future. But this dream was of a disturbing nature. I was walking barefoot in my nightgown outside in the gardens. The night air was hot and humid, making my gown stick to me in a sweaty cling. I felt as if someone was breathing hotly down my neck and the fine hairs at the nape of it stood on end. Then I saw my Alex up ahead of me, calling out for me to come to him. But as I walked he seemed to get farther away, so I began a frantic run. Suddenly out of nowhere I was falling. Everything around me was so black I could barely breathe. Just as suddenly as I started falling, I stopped. I seemed to be laying on something soft and above me I saw Alex's face. He began to make love to me and everything was slow and sweet as I moaned for him to continue. But then I suddenly couldn't move and I felt as if something heavy was holding me down. The face above me wasn't Alex's anymore and I screamed as the strange man pounded into me so hard I felt I would rip apart. And just as the pain became unbearable, I woke up. The pain was gone but the memory of all I had dreamt was still there. Beside me Alex slept in a peaceful slumber but the words that street urchin had uttered to me those final days in France resurfaced and repeated themselves over and over again in my mind. But now I am sure the dream was nothing. I do believe I've had stranger before so I shan't let myself worry over it. The joyful news of my pregnancy will defiantly keep myself and the rest of the manors occupants busy with preparations and balls. There shall be one ball in a week's time as celebration of the news. We want time for all those coming over from France to get here and of course there will be our new acquaintances from here in Japan. My soul is overflowing with happiness dear journal and I can think of nothing else.

Three weeks have passes since the wonderful news and I fear that something horrible is happening to this manor. My bath maid Yui has gone missing, along with some kitchen staff and one of the butlers. They've been missing for seven days now and at first we suspected them of having run away. But last night I was awaken by the most horrible screaming. It was as if someone was being ripped apart and tortured. Alex heard it too, as did most of the staff. We searched the entire manor from top to bottom but never found a single thing. It was as if the screaming was coming from inside the walls. I over heard one of the nursery staff saying something about it being the missing staff members and I scolded her for thinking such a thing. The screaming continues on to this very moment and I fear that some of our staff might leave us. I've decided to put use to that room beneath the stairs. It shall become a sanctuary for I have neglected our lord God for some time now. I shall neglect him no longer. Furthermore, the child inside me is causing me great pains. I feel as if there is more then one. At the moment though I cannot tell if this is a blessing or a curse.

Nagi closed the book and stood up. He would take it back to his room and read it. Perhaps the stories that Kaly had told them were indeed true. He did think it strange how the book just seemed to fall into his hands. Oh well, it would be interesting to learn what had happened to the manor so long ago. Turning off the light and heading out the door he failed to notice the body of a nicely dressed man hanging several feet above the air by a rope tied around the hook in the ceiling. 


End file.
